


Domesticated Bliss

by BurningLio



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissociation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Feeding, Lio Fotia Whump, M/M, Master/Pet, Mindbreak, Self-Harm, fluff but like... disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLio/pseuds/BurningLio
Summary: Lio's master is his entire world. And Lio wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Domesticated Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was a [fill](https://madkinkyburnish.dreamwidth.org/277.html?thread=9749#cmt9749) for the very delightful Promare Kink Meme, go check it out if you haven't already!

It’s lonely in the big empty apartment when Lio’s master isn’t around. He’s spent most of the day curled up in his bed, the soft padded crate that he only really uses when Kray isn’t home, because at night both of them prefer Lio to be at his side. It’s small enough that he can’t sit up or stretch out his legs, and when he’s alone it’s the best way he’s found to feel safe and contained. The sound of the front door swinging shut jerks him out of a deep sleep, but he doesn’t mind, eagerly pulling himself out of the crate and racing to the front door to greet him. _Master is home!_

Kray laughs and runs his hands through Lio’s hair, and Lio leans eagerly into the touch with a shameless little whine. “Miss me, Lio?” he asks, and in his eagerness and relief Lio can’t help licking at Kray’s fingers, just a little, even though he knows it’s a bad habit. But this time Kray doesn’t comment on it, just silently wipes his damp hand off on his pants and pats Lio on the head again. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you some dinner.”

Lio sits under the table and leans on Kray’s leg as he eats his kibble from his bowl, pressing himself in a little more insistently whenever his master’s hand has been away from his head and back too long. The stroking is even better than the food, warm solid touches that never fail to keep Lio grounded. When he’s alone too long, when no one’s around to touch him, he always starts to unravel a little. Once, Kray had been gone for a week on a business trip, and while Biar had come once a day to set out food and water for Lio, she’d barely acknowledged him beyond that. It had been a bad week. Lio’s sleep, usually quiet and restful, had been plagued with vague nightmares by the end of the week, and he’d fallen back into some of his bad habits, sucking on his fingers or pushing them inside himself until he bled. He’d just felt so empty; nothing seemed real enough when he’d been alone this long, and it was terrifying. He’d retained enough presence of mind to lick up the spots of blood before Biar could see them, but of course when he returned Kray got close enough to see the damage, the dried blood where Lio couldn’t see to clean it up, the bruises along his sides where he’d pressed himself against the bars of his crate for hours and hours. That was when Kray had the padding put in, after taking Lio to the bath and gently cleaning him off. He’d expected to get in trouble, but his master had only looked sad when he discovered what Lio had done, which in a way was worse.

Kray always sends him to stay with Biar or Heris now, when he has to travel. He prefers Biar, even though she’s always a little cold towards him; Heris is really nice, but she’s the one who usually handles his examinations, and he can’t help but associate her with the sterile coldness and needles and restraints of the doctor’s office. And he doesn’t understand her sister, Aina, or why Aina always tears up when she looks at him and flinches back when he tries to touch her. She’s nice too, but it’s confusing, and being so disoriented by a person is as bad as being scared in its own way.

Under the dinner table, Lio finishes all his kibble, and just as he’d hoped Kray rewards him by sharing some of his dessert, breaking off little pieces of pastry and allowing Lio to eat them out of his hand. Lio savors the sweetness bursting in his mouth, barely chewing so it melts in his mouth as slowly as possible. He licks Kray’s hand off gratefully afterwards, eagerly lapping every last bit of sweet from his master’s skin. But it doesn’t need to be sweet to be nice, really. It’s always nice when Kray lets Lio put his mouth on him. Sometimes when he’s not between Kray’s legs at night, he’s even allowed to curl up on Kray’s chest and latch onto one of his big, soft nipples, suckling peacefully until he falls asleep.

He squirms in between Kray’s legs after dessert and hopefully nudges at his crotch, but he’s gently pushed away. “Not right now, pet,” is the answer, and Lio tries not to feel disappointed, instead patiently follows close at Kray’s heels on his hands and knees as he moves from the dining room to the study, trying to stay as close as he can without getting underfoot. He can walk upright if he has to, and he thinks it’s probably allowed, but this way is easier; something’s wrong with one of his legs, and it makes his gait unsteady and awkward and painful, not strong and confident like his master. The crooked part is all below the knee, though, so crawling doesn’t hurt at all. Sometimes in bed Kray touches Lio’s bad leg, as gently as he can so it doesn’t hurt, runs his hands over the bent part and leans over Lio and cries. It must be difficult, Lio thinks, to have a damaged pet that isn’t whole and perfect anymore. He’s pretty sure he was whole once, a _very_ long time ago, though every time he tries to think back and remember what happened to make it this way his head starts to hurt and sometimes he starts crying without knowing why, which always alarms Kray. It’s probably okay that he doesn’t know, so he tries not to think about it, but he still doesn’t like the way Kray whispers apologies to him sometimes when he touches Lio’s leg. It’s just like the way he looks when he traces the thin, spiky scars wrapped around Lio’s torso.

It hurts, hearing his voice sound like that. Kray is a kind master, and Lio tries his best to be good enough for him, and it always makes Lio uneasy, wondering what he could have done wrong to make his master think he needed to apologize. It’s wrong.

Spending the evening in the study is disappointing, because if they were in the living room he might be allowed to get up on the couch and curl up in Kray’s lap. It’s okay, though, because when Kray sits down at his desk he lets Lio squeeze underneath and position himself between his master’s legs, wriggling with anticipation. Holding his master’s cock is one of Lio’s favorite treats. It’s almost too big for Lio’s small mouth, almost big enough to choke him, and that’s why Lio likes it - the way it fills him up so completely, makes it impossible for him to even think about anything else but the warm, wet weight and the taste of Master on his tongue. He closes his eyes blissfully, and feels himself swell with pride when Kray pets his hair affectionately. “You’re so good, Lio,” he murmurs down to him, and Lio feels like he might burst.

_I know,_ he wants to say. _I’m trying so hard to be good, I want to be perfect for you._ But his mouth has a different job right now, and so he simply relaxes against Kray, lets himself be filled. He’s not sure how long it’s been - maybe an hour, maybe three - when his master shifts him, curling both hands around the back of Lio’s head. Lio, who’d been drifting off again, jerks back to wakefulness and responds as he knows he’s supposed to, moving his tongue against his master’s cock and tightening his lips to suck at it, and Kray gently but firmly pulls his head in so that Lio feels his cock sliding into his tight throat, buried in him so deeply that Lio’s nose touches the blonde curls at its base. It’s marvelous, being this close to him, and Lio revels in it as Kray pumps in and out of him and wishes regretfully that it had lasted longer when Kray finally spills out down the back of Lio’s throat. He drinks it down, savoring every last drop.

“To bed, my pet,” Kray says finally, zipping himself back up and running his fingers through Lio’s silky hair. They’re only partway there when Kray suddenly bends over and scoops him up, effortlessly lifting him into the air, and Lio giggles helplessly and holds on as tightly as he can, wrapping arms and legs around his master and nuzzling under his chin. Kray laughs, kisses the top of his head, and then spins him around with sudden, rare playfulness. Lio squeaks, clinging harder than ever.

Kray tosses him gently onto the mattress when they reach it and Lio bounds back up to his knees, eager and waiting. It’s so rare that his master is like this, affectionate and playful without the sadness in his eyes. Lio must have done a _very_ good job to get to see this version of Master afterwards, and he can’t help feeling proud of himself.

Maybe too good a job, he reflects, because Kray won’t pin him down and fuck him into the mattress no matter how invitingly Lio spreads his legs and arches his back, presenting himself. After the third “ _No,_ Lio,” he sighs and gives in, crawling up to Kray’s chest and snuggling up beside him. His master is so warm, and the mattress is so soft, and it doesn’t take long for him to become so relaxed and drowsy it feels like he’s floating. It’s funny, because when he gets this tired and detached from himself when he’s alone it’s terrifying; it feels like he’s going to be swallowed up by an endless void of cold and darkness. But at his master’s side, it’s the best feeling in the world. Well, second best, _almost_ better than having Master filling him up inside, but only almost. His master’s arms are wrapped snugly around him, and Lio’s so much smaller that knows he wouldn’t be able to move even if he tried. It’s exactly what he wants, so much better than the crate, because like this he can feel Master’s breathing and listen to Master’s heartbeat and know, without a shadow of a doubt, that he is where he belongs.

The last thing Lio feels before drifting off is Kray’s lips pressing against his forehead in a gentle kiss. It leaves him smiling in his sleep.


End file.
